Castle: Girl talk
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Post 6x06, Beckett visits Alexis to have a talk with her. (One-shot)


**Girl talk**

By Alasse Fefalas

Beckett hesitated before the door. Maybe she was overstepping her boundaries, she thought. Sighing, she shook her head. She had to help clear the mess between Castle and his daughter. Knocking three times on the door, she waited patiently.

There was some shuffling behind the door and when it opened, there stood an angry red head.

"Did my dad send you?" Alexis asked, anger barely masked in her voice.

"Actually, no." Beckett shook her head. "Do you mind if we talk inside?"

Alexis looked at her for a moment, deliberating, but in the end, she stepped aside to let the brunette in. Beckett smiled gently and accepted her invitation, letting herself into the house.

"Wow," Beckett exclaimed in admiration. "I love what you did to the place."

"Thanks. Pi and I had a wonderful time decorating it."

"Speaking of Pi, where is he anyway?"

"He's out, working."

"You two have built a cosy little nest for yourselves, haven't you?" Beckett smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, we have," Alexis returned her a smile and sat down at the dining table.

"And I bet you must be wondering why I'm here, right?" Beckett asked Alexis as she pulled out a chair opposite her and sat down. "Actually, Castle doesn't know I'm here. I'm here on my own."

"So... then why?"

"You see, last night he came home all sullen and when I asked him about it, he told me that you felt like he didn't accept you."

"He doesn't!" Alexis suddenly said angrily. "He keeps judging Pi for who he is when he hasn't even tried getting to know him!"

"And when he's judging Pi, you feel like he's judging you, am I right?" Calmly, Beckett reached for Alexis's hand and held on to it. "I know how you feel, because that's exactly what my father did. You see, that's the thing right there. Castle just wants the best for you and to him, Pi may not be it."

"How would he even know that when he had already decided straight away that he ISN'T?" Alexis shook her head sadly. "I just want him to accept that Pi is who I chose, just like how he chose you."

"That's one more thing weighing on your mind, isn't it?" Beckett looked directly at Alexis when she asked.

Alexis started turning away and Beckett squeezed her hand. "Alexis... do you not want your father to marry me?"

"No!" Alexis exclaimed, squeezing Beckett's hand, to Beckett's surprise.

"So you don't want your father to marry me then?" Beckett asked again, her heart feeling a tug of hurt, but she masked it.

"It's not that. I do want him to marry you," Alexis trailed, biting her lip.

"But...?"

"I thought he would ask me for my opinion first, you know. Like he did everything. But then, suddenly, in Costa Rica, I get a call from Gram telling me that the two of you are engaged. He didn't even call me to tell me that himself. I was just... so hurt."

The look on Alexis's face was enough to break Beckett's heart. Standing, Beckett walked up to the younger girl and wrapped her in her arms.

"I'm sorry," Beckett said as she pulled Alexis tighter towards her. "I should have told him to tell you first."

"It's not your fault. You must have been busy packing for D.C.." Alexis pulled away and smiled.

"I was, actually," Beckett laughed. "If I knew I'd get fired, I wouldn't have packed so much."

"You couldn't have predicted the future," Alexis shrugged.

"No one can," Beckett nodded. "For what it's worth, I think Pi's a good guy. He may be a little different, but he's a good guy."

"I wish dad would see it that way," Alexis said bitterly.

"I'm sure he would," Beckett smiled. "If it makes you feel better, my dad wanted to kill the first guy I moved in with!"

"Really?" Alexis asked, mirth in her voice.

"He even threatened him a few times. Freaked the hell out of my then-boyfriend," Beckett sniggered.

"So what did you do?" Alexis asked, her face serious.

"The same thing you did. I moved in with him."

"Then what happened?"

"It didn't really work out and we broke up," Beckett said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I'm not saying that it will happen to you. That was me, Alexis. This," Beckett gestured around the house. "This is you and Pi."

Alexis looked around the room and grinned. "Yeah, this is us."

"I'm sure Castle will come round soon. All he needs to do is see you as you are: a grown woman capable of making her own life decisions. He still sees you as his little girl, you know," Beckett beamed.

"I know. That's the hardest thing to overcome, isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Thank you for coming here, Beckett. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Alexis," Beckett smiled.

* * *

A/N: After watching that last scene in Get A Clue (6x06) I couldn't help but to write this. Alexis has been getting a lot of hate for her decision but I really feel that's unwarranted hate. ALSO BECAUSE I WANT A SCENE BETWEEN BECKETT AND ALEXIS T-T

Anyway! Thank you for reading! Do leave a review or critique (although do note this is not beta-d... and written in the wee hours of the morning) in the box below! They're much appreciated, thanks!


End file.
